Of Angels and Demons
by PrincessCalypse
Summary: Two factions aimed against each other. Can they come together when a new enemy shows its face, or will Tokyo City parish? Also, check out my other story, Aura Readers.
1. Prelude

The battle has been going on for a year now. The battle between "Angels" and "Demons". Both two factions of the same race, only to be torn apart because of their dislikes of each others differences.

Angels, Mews with the DNA of a winged creature. They tend to stick towards Northern Tokyo City. While Demons, Mews with the DNA of "nightmare-ish" creatures, stick in Southern Tokyo City. Even with the distance between them, fights have ensued.

But what will happen when a greater enemy appears? It is bound to happen as nothing stays the same forever... Does that mean the two factions may come together?

* * *

**Chapter one will be up next week after all OC spots are filled. Short prelude into my new SYOC. Form and rules on my profile. Read the rules first. Also, readers/submitters of my previous story, Aura Readers, will get consideration. Though I will be accepting OC's from new submitters.**

**NEED: NONE  
**

**ACCEPTED:**

**Sumuji 'Muji' Gansek - Pink Angel Mew. The girl who has serious guilt issues. She lets them get a hold of her easily. She tries to look for the good in everything and will become overly guilty when she even thinks badly about someone. Good friends with Piki.**

**Pikishubo 'Piki' Mizumi - Orange Angel Mew. A sporty jock who tends to be a bit brash. She doesn't have a sensor on her opinions, just stating them as is. Best friends with Muji because Muji doesn't take Piki's words to heart.**

**Daikon Nami - Red Demon Mew. A bit rude, though he never means to be. He just tends to say stuff before he thinks. It is similar to Piki, though he still isn't as popular. He tends to be titled "Punk-kid" or "Delinquent".**

**Kinoko Jinshin - Grey Demon Mew. ****The delinquent tomboy who is the anti-cliche of a Mew. She tries to go against what people expects her to do, even though she ends up being "bad", which they all assume she will act like. She is calmer than people would expect and can be pretty easy going when she wants to be. Submitted by ****sakuuya****.**

**Kappukeki Hara - Lavender Angel Mew. ****A sweet girl who has a bit of a manipulative side. Still she tries to be helpful. Voted to be the best future housewife. Submitted by ****MissSerendipity2013****.**

**Karasu Mugi 'Mugi' Burizado - Brown Demon Mew. A childish girl who doesn't seem to have limits. Her _"games"_ can go overboard and harm others. Submitted by I'm a Nerd and Proud.  
**

**Zerii Oka - Teal Angel Mew. A crazy otaku with amazing conversation skills. Submitted by tealcloud.**

**Makaron Kusa - Lime Angel Mew. The caretaker of the Angels. He acts as the dad of the group. He is very protective of Kappukeki, as they have known each other for a while. Submitted by MissSerendipity2013.**

**Satsumaimo 'Satsui' Tensai - Navy Blue Demon Mew. She is an avid learner with a strong temperment. She enjoys testing out stuff and is always ready to absorb something. She will speak her mind and become frusterated when someone interrupts her. Though it takes a lot to set her over the edge. Submitted by Tomoyo Kinomoto.  
**

**Uiro Shizen - Yellow Angel Mew. She is a generally kind person. Though she may not talk all the time, she is defiantly not shy, like people figure her to be. Maybe she doesn't have anything to say at the time. She tends to keep her problems to herself, however. Submitted by Tomoyo Kinomoto.  
**

**Horenso 'Ren' Arashi - Dark Green Demon Mew. He is the typical intelligent boy who never seems to put in the effort. He finds most stuff pointless and most people annoying. He will use aggression to get people to leave him alone. Submitted by Tomoyo Kinomoto.  
**

***_There was a mix up between Kinoko and Kappukeki. I started this story early, like 3am, in the morning. But it has been fixed and I apologize to the two submitters, sakuuya and MissSerendipity2013, for the mess. This chapter was only to get my SYOC out there. Anyone who has read my other story knows I didn't really want to start it until next week._**

**_*I would like to thank sakuuya, MissSeredipity, I'm a Nerd and Proud, and Tomoyo Kinomoto for their submissions. I would also like to thank everyone who submit, but were not accepted. You probably didn't follow a simple rule making it impossible for me to accept them. I need you to follow even the smaller rules, that way I know you read all of them, most specifically the biggest rules._**

**_*Also, I would like everyone to know... SOPA will not happen. Even if it did get voted through, the Supreme Court would look at it and laugh. It is against our constitution and would be extinquished. So please stop sending me spam about the false piece of crap!_**


	2. Muji and Piki, Karaoke Treble

**First chapter of this beautiful story, though I may be giving it too much justice. It is my story after all and I am going to compliment it no matter what. I made sure to get this out, even though I am tired and just want to sleep.**

**I published chapter 11 of _Aura Readers _as well, so check that out. Along with that, I recently published a poem based on the Twilight Zone, which can be found on my profile amongst my other works.**

**As you read in the previous "chapter", really prelude mixed with list of characters, you know the basic of each character. This chapter however will only feature two of my characters, the Angels Muji and Piki. Submission chapters and the chapter featuring Daikon will be later, as seen with my story, _Aura Readers_. I feel giving an introductory chapter for each character or so helps inspire me.**

**This chapter will be pretty short as I just want to introduce the characters and the… really it is racism, between the Angels and Demons.**

* * *

Muji slid into the booth beside her good friend Piki. Muji herself had been tired from staying up all night studying and now had to deal with going to have fun with Piki. Piki was always like this, full of high octane adrenaline; but Muji could reject her friend's offer. It would make her feel guilty in the end, and that helped no one.

So Muji sluggishly sat beside Piki as the two watched the karaoke singers on the stage.

"These guys are horrible!" laughed Piki.

Piki never censored herself, even at the expense of others. Muji tried to get her to relize that this wasn't helpful all the time, but Piki was pretty hard headed. Muji soon gave up.

Muji just nodded; resting her chin in her hands, she lazily stared at the stage, not really focusing on one thing or another.

"Muji?" said Piki.

With no response, Piki became irritated. She took one backswing with her right hand and knocked Muji's arms from underneath her, causing her head to fall on to the table with a loud thud. This instantly woke up the drowsy Muji.

"What was that for?!" she snapped.

Muji rarely snapped, usually because she felt guilty about it; but seemed to only snap at Piki when she did stupid stuff. This time was no different, for both things. Piki was rude and stupid to pester a tired person, so Muji snapped. Afterwards, Muji instantly started to feel guilty.

"Sorry," apologized Muji.

Piki just laughed and swung her arm around Muji's shoulders. She was used to her friend apologizing all the time for something that wasn't necessarily her fault. Yet Piki never seemed to correct her; it was too much fun for Piki to leave this fault of Muji's as is.

"Why so tired?" asked Piki.

Muji shrugged her shoulders.

"I stayed up all night studying," she said simply.

Piki glared down at her. Piki was a good six inches taller than Muji, thus giving her an advantage.

"Is that really all?" asked Piki, a bit skeptical about it all.

Muji paused for a second and then shook her head.

"Possibly not," she muttered.

"It's those Demons again, isn't it?" asked Piki.

Muji nodded.

Demons were there mortal enemies. You see, Muji and Piki were known as Mew Angels, or Angels for short, as they were fused with winged-animal DNA. They considered themselves the equivalent to the heavenly deities as well, believing themselves to be the warriors of light. Demons on the other hand were rude, evil beings. Muji remembered the first time she ran into them. They were horrible to her, attacking her for no reason. She had just transformed for the first time and was already attacked.

"They were pestering people around my house, so I decided to step in," replied Muji.

Piki brought her arms back in front of her and slammed her fists on the table. Not so loud enough for people to hear over the singers, however. Piki was obviously angry about this.

"Those bastards!" she snapped.

She was able to calm herself down before talking to Muji once more, though Muji could still hear the irritation behind Piki's voice.

"I will tell the others that the Demons are moving in," said Piki. "Those monstrous, deformed freaks have their territory that we don't intrude on, so they should stay there!"

Muji nodded in agreement. Demons scared her and she couldn't help but agree with Piki that the Demons should just stay away. In fact, she wished for them just to disappear. Maybe than people would feel safer; Demons tended to be around where danger and misdeeds were, so it was only logical that they started it. Muji wished for them to take their misdoings and leave Tokyo. Maybe go to China or Russia or England. London seems like it would welcome their evil.

"Anyway, until than," started Piki. "Let's go sing a song!"

Piki pushed the anger she had on the topic out of her head. In fact, she appeared to have pushed the topic out of her head in general. She was now pulling Muji up to the stage to pick a song. Muji envied Piki's ability to change from anger and find happiness so quickly.

* * *

**Okay, quick look at Muji and Piki. Next chapter will feature a Demon then Angel then Demon then Angel then so on and so forth until we get to Daikon. So it should look like this, unless I pair a few people up per chapter to share the chapter.**

**2: Demon**

**3: Angel**

**4: Demon**

**5: Angel:**

**6: Demon**

**7: Angel**

**8: Demon**

**9: Angel**

**10: Demon**

**I will probably put two Angels in one chapter and/or put two demons in one chapter. That way you don't have to wait until chapter 10 (11th entry) to get to the major plot. I have a few things to ask you.**

**1.) Do you think Muji will ever grow out of her guilty attitude? Do you find her constant apologizing sincere or just plain annoying?**

**2.) How do you think the Demons and Angels will be able to work together from what you know now? Do you think the problem is really one-sided, being able to put all the blame on the Demons? Or is it both sides that are wrong?**

**3.) Do you like Winx stories? Miss Asya has a new story out that I am sponsoring that is called _Court of Grimm_. Takes place in a Winx-filled world inspired by Grimm's fairy tales. It is an SYOC and looking for characters. Apparently she is already looking at having a Sleeping Beauty, but so many other spaces are open.**

**4.) What do you think the antagonists are going to be like? In _Aura Readers_ the Mews are colours while the baddies are monochromatic. What do you think they are going to be like in this story?**

**Remember to review and enjoy!**


	3. Ren and Mugi, Sidewalk Show

**Okay, so I had written this a while ago, but forgot about it. I just typed it up. Sorry.**

**So just yesterday, I went to Spokane. There I realized, nothing really interesting was in Spokane. Gosh. Even the major mall didn't have either a Game Stop or a Disney Store. Sheesh. Glad to be back in Montana. Got home at like 11:The young30 at night and went straight to typing this.**

**I would like to thank people for reading this story. I wasn't expecting so many views with only two chapters published. Thanks again. Also, for the reviews. Please keep it up.**

**This chapter will include Demons Mugi and Ren. It will be a simple one, hopefully showing more character than anything else. I hope to get to a back story about the first confrontation between the Angels and Demons here soon. I just don't want to rush anything.**

* * *

The young girl danced down the sidewalk. Beside her walked a boy around her age, looking rather reluctant to be there. She twirled her arms and self, while he kept his head down.

"Do you really need to dance?" he muttered the question.

The girl didn't stop her childish antics however, instead sung her reply.

"Why are you so pouty, Rensi?~" she asked.

A small smirk appeared on her face as his hands clenched into fists.

"It is Ren or Horenso," he started. "You know that, Mugi."

Mugi frowned as Ren continued to maintain his straight face.

"Come on, Rensi~ Smile!" Mugi sang out. "Besides, Rensi fits you waaaaay better!"

Ren didn't know why Mugi was following him. She was so childish, especially for being 14. Ren found her completely annoying to be around, though that was no different than anyone else. However she would dance around people, singing everything she said. Usually this would seem endearing to the normal person, but Ren found it slightly disturbing as her personality would suddenly change. She would soon _transform_ into a manipulative, wicked girl. She would play her _games_ that would usually end in someone in major pain. Ren found both personalities horrible to be around.

"Come on~ Smile!" she cheered. "Maybe if we play a game-"

"No!" Ren cut her off.

All she did was cause Ren to have a headache. She wanted him to smile? No one could do that. Well almost no one, but she had was out of his life now. So no one has been able to do what she had been able to.. Now he found it pointless to even try to smile. How tiring for Ren.

"Shut it... _Muji_."

He put emphasis on Muji, as he did so to strike a pet peeve.

"Mugi! Mugi! My name is Mugi!" she shouted. "Don't call me **that** weak Angel's name!"

Ren shrugged.

"I suggest you leave me alone, anyway," he stated. "That was not the worst thing I can do. I am not afraid to **threaten **a girl."

By threaten, he truly meant hurt, and Mugi knew that. She shuttered at the thought. Ren was truly someone to fear when he got irritated. She knew her games could hurt, but he was worse. She ran away.

As she ran, she called out, "Say 'Hi' to Dai for me!"

She soon disappeared around a corner and Ren just continued to walk. Finally, silence.

* * *

**I cannot believe Ren put up with Mugi for so long.**

**Mugi is owned by ****_I'm a Nerd and Proud _****and Ren is owned by ****_Tomoyo Kinomoto._**

**Mugi's name reads close to Muji and will be a running joke. As for Piki, you probably won't like her for awhile. Why? Because of her single mindedness. Besides, this story is supposed to mirror racism and trying to overcome it with how hard it can be.**

**I don't know when I will be updating again, but probably next week. It will probably be an Angel update.**


	4. Zerii and Kinoko, Manga References

**This is what happens when you are given a study hall in English for 50 minutes, all while having access to a laptop. You guys get a new, yet short, chapter! YA-AAAY! Anyways, this will probably be the last for a while, as I am putting this story, along with my other Mew story, on hiatus. I don't know what direction I am going to take on this story.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to take a look at one Angel today, though will be featuring a demon, too.**

* * *

Zerii stood in front of the book store, staring at the manga in her hands. The newest issue of Kare Hime, the manga she had loved since it first arrived on the shelves. She didn't even need to open it to feel the euphoric powers it had.

With a big smile on her face, Zerii started to walk ahead. Not really watching where she was going, she started to weave around people. With an occasional bump, she would apologize without even stopping. She just wanted to get home and read.

She bumped yet again into another person. But this time, instead of just continuing, she froze. The person she ran into was no other than…

"Watch where you are going," said the girl in a callous tone.

It was Kinoko Jishin, a Mew though of the Demon faction. She was more intimidating that Zerii imagined, and she imagined the worse. There Kinoko was, no more than a first year in high school, smoking a cigarette. She stood in a careless pose, staring down at the much shorter Zerii. She was only a year older than Zerii in reality, but looked like an adult. She really looked like she stepped out of a gang manga. Her brown hair styled up in a pompadour fashion went along with her unsympathetic look in her grey eyes.

Zerii shivered.

"Move it, Bird!" snapped Kinoko.

Zerii couldn't move. She was too busy flipping out inside her mind. At the sight of this, Kinoko smirked. If Zerii had only known that Kinoko would have left her alone if she had only ignored her. What fun it was to Kinoko though, with Zerii flipping out.

Finally, Zerii moved out of the way, allowing Kinoko to walk past her. Once Kinoko was out of the way, Zerii let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"That girl is so Gure," though Zerii.

Gure was a major villian of one of the manga's Zerii read, Orarida. Kinoko defiantly related to him, barely showing any emotion to the outside world.

Zerii shook off the horrible feeling she once had and continued on her way. Even after feeling she walked into one of Death's minions, Zerii was still going to enjoy her novel.

* * *

**So there you go. Zerii belongs to ****_tealcloud_**** and Kinoko to ****_sakuuya_****.**

**I hopefully won't be long. Keep an eye out for a new chapter later. I once again apologize. I have school right now and will soon be starting up a booth at the farmer's market, so I will be busy.**

**P.S. Did anyone get the little references I made out through the chapter?**


End file.
